


Peppermint and Evergreen

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas smells a certain way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint and Evergreen

**Title:** Peppermint and Evergreen  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Christmas smells a certain way.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of orange slices and cinnamon sticks  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 11 

Harry's first Christmas at Hogwarts was everything he had dreamed a Christmas should be. It smelled like peppermint and evergreen. The decorations were beautiful; Harry was included in the festivities.

Christmas at the Dursleys for Harry was a lack of presents, and the smell of oranges and cinnamon sticks that Aunt Petunia spread around the house. 

***  
Twenty years later, Harry still wouldn't let Hermione put out any oranges or things that smelled of cinnamon at the holidays. He wasn't even fond of her using it for baking Christmas treats.

"Peppermint and evergreen," Harry asserted. "That's what Christmas smells like."


End file.
